Fossil Fighters: A New Adventure Awaits
by shadowfan39233
Summary: This is the story of Tony.Tony will go on his aventure and will meet many friends and maybe even find ture love.This story is based on Fossil Fighters Champions.Hope you like it :


Hey guys! I have a new story that I am making. This is the first chapter of it. It's the story of a 13 year old boy who will over come all the challenges that face him on his journey to become a master fossil fighter. By the way this story is based on Fossil Fighters Champions, it might be a spoiler for people that read this and who have not played the game. Well hope you like it.

Chapter 1

I looked into the valley below. Amazed and dazzled by the world's beauty and culture. I listened, hearing the birds sing a song while flying high above the ground. The wind, crisp and peaceful as it blew my dark, blue hair, making it sway from side to side. It seemed as if I watched nature's beauty for hours. I was in a deep trance entwined with nature. That trance was broken when I heard a something running on the trail that leads to the side of the mountain that I was sitting at.

I turned around to see a 13 year old boy running towards me. He is wearing a light, green shirt followed by beige cargo shorts. He has a beige explorer hat and cream colored skin. "Hey, Tony! How long are you going to stand around and stare at the scenery, huh?" the boy asked in between breathes.

He sounded familiar when I heard his voice. As he came closer into my view I realized that he was my best friend, Todd. He came to a screeching halt in front of me, leaning over to catch his breathe. As soon as he found what he was looking for Todd yelled in anger tone "Quit stalling and fallow me, Geez."

When he finally finished that drama session, Todd grabbed my hand and dragged me to a path blocked by signs. This path went further up the mountain. "People say wild vivosaurs live up at the top of this mountain." Todd said excitedly. "I know you told me already." "I did?" Todd said as he sweat dropped. I broke into laughter. "Yea. Don't you remember?" "No I don't." "But man, I never thought I'd see a vivosaurs with my very own eyes!" he squealed. "Me too!" "Now come on! We're not leaving until we get some wild vivosaurs of our very own!" "Yea! Let's do it." I agreed. "Race you to the top!" Todd asked. "Alright. "Finally something to do." "Ok. On three. 1, 2, 3!" Todd said. On three we both dashed off towards the top.

Todd and I were neck and neck. But as we approached the top, Todd ran a little bit faster and won. I felt anger building up in me, but I quickly calmed down. I didn't want to get mad about some childish competition. We came to a walking pace and stopped in the center of the ground. "….Hey! I don't see any vivosaurs anywhere! Somebody must have been lying to me!" Less than a second later, we heard a loud stomp noise. "WH-what was that? What's going on?" "I don't know, but it didn't sound very nice!" I said on the urge of panicking.

"I think there's something over there….." Todd said while pointing at some trees that where right next to the trail that leads up to where they both were standing. "RRRRRHHHHHAAAA" yelled ? as it jumped up and out of the trees. "It's-its a….. Allosaurus!" Todd screeched. "Oh no. This is bad, really bad!" I spoke. "It's going to eat us! Run!" I turned around and ran but slowed down as soon as I started to run. "We're gonna die!" I said. "I just say my life flash before my eyes! And it's boring!" Todd yelled at the top of his lungs. "Hey! Jump on!" I turned around to see a male in his late 40's, maybe 50's.

He was wearing an adventure hat with an unusually large feather. He had a thick coat that looked like I was hot under there, gray skinny jeans, black swamp boots and had a pick axe on his back. He was riding a phteraphdon (just read it as pterodactyl, ok). When Todd finally turned around he yelled fear fully "EEEK, ITS A PHTERAPHDON! IT'S GOING TO EAT US TOO!" "Hurry up!" the man said. I walked back and grabbed Todd's hand and ran, but right before I fell off the cliff, I jumped along with Todd.

I felt like I was falling. Plummeting towards the ground. Losing all hope, thinking I wasn't going to make it. I was doomed. I braced for impact, but I never hit the ground. A few seconds went by. Then more and then more. When I opened my eyes, I realized that I was riding on the phteraphdon with Todd. "YEEHAA! Hold on pardons!" The man yelled. We landed on the trail that Todd and I walked on. "Thanks mister." "Your welcome." We all heard the roar of Allo. "Hey you're….."

Well did you like it? Remember to add comments PLEASE. Well I have to right the next chapter, so it may take about… two weeks maybe one. It just depends. Thanks readers!


End file.
